


Mercy Me

by iloveyoudie



Series: Sure would be a bummer if he got shot and died... [6]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Crack Relationships, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, crackfic, problematic faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: Box had the younger man practically pinned to the wall of the pub, leaning on his forearm which was angled just to the side of George’s head. He was blocking George’s view of most of the room, or perhaps maybe just the room’s view of George.
Relationships: George Fancy/Ronnie Box
Series: Sure would be a bummer if he got shot and died... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695859
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Mercy Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardianoffun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/gifts).



> _Oh, mercy me_  
>  _God bless catastrophe_  
>  \-- Mercy Me - Alkaline Trio -- 

“You’re pissed..” George’s lips quirked into a crooked smile as he looked up just slightly into the looming face of Ronnie Box. 

“The hell I am..” Box smirked himself, dark blue eyes boring down into Fancy with amusement. He had the younger man practically pinned to the wall of the pub, leaning on his forearm which was angled just to the side of George’s head. He was blocking George’s view of most of the room, or perhaps maybe just the room’s view of George. 

Fancy huffed another laugh, “You’re looming, _sir_.” 

Box’s brows lifted, one of those _‘oh am i?’_ expressions of his, and with it his spine straightened. George was treated to the older man pulled up to full height, head turning on a swivel as he surveyed the pub crowd, the taut lines of his neck moving under the skin. And then Box was hunched over him again, closer if it was possible, and he murmured low and husky, “We’re in a pub, lovey. No one cares.” 

George couldn’t help the heat rising up his neck. He wanted to squirm up against the other man, weasel his way up under that tight shirt of his, but he could definitely smell the whiskey on his breath, and even if that didn’t bother him he knew if this went much further one or the both of them would end up with a talking to from DCI Thursday after the weekend had run its course. 

“Yes, we’re in a pub,” George glanced over the room. No one was looking at them immediately but from a booth in the corner he saw Morse looking disapprovingly over the edge of his beer glass, “Because this is a work do.” 

Box didn’t seem to care. His self-satisfied smirk remained plastered across his face, framed by that distractingly defined jaw. Between his indecently unbuttoned shirt, the short sleeves, and his tightest trousers, George was starting to wonder if his - partn- uh - boyf- uh - _cohort_ had come out to this retirement shindig with a specific goal of something unsavoury already in mind. 

George couldn’t say he cared, Box always tempted the most disobedient parts of him, the bits that just wanted to say fuck-all and have fun, but Ronnie was also a more responsible copper than he let on to most people and when he dried out later in the flat - or tomorrow morning - he’d probably regret making his personal business a bit more public. It wouldn’t sink in until he went to the office and heard the scuttlebutt. He’d overhear some dink talking about the DI and his boytoy or even worse, some well wisher offering to have the pair of them over for dinner as if suddenly Box had turned into the sociable type. 

“So I shouldn’t just have ya against this wall then?” Box murmured again. 

“Morse would shit the bed,” George laughed, bending a bit from the wall and unintentionally towards Box. His body seemed to just gravitate towards the other man when he was like this and he couldn’t say the offer wasn’t tempting. 

Box’s hand caught on his hip and he turned his face into George’s ear. His nose brushed into George’s hair and his lips murmured against his ear in a way that sent a ripple straight to his hips, “We could disappear to the gents for a while.” 

George braced a hand on Box’s chest and couldn’t help gripping him lightly, smoothing his hand up to nearly his shoulder. He just held him at a short distance, still trying, despite the temptation, to behave himself, “Or we could go home.” 

“No fun, Georgie boy,” Box squeezed his hip and pressed his lips to the younger man’s cheek, “Why pick just one?” 

George found he had no argument for that and the closer Ronnie pulled him the less he found himself able to disagree with the logic. Not when he smelled like that and felt like that under his hands and kept nipping at his ear when no one was looking at them. 

“Fuckin hell..” George relented. 

Box straightened and let him go. He flashed him that ridiculously slimy grin and took a step back, untangling from George completely aside for a single hand that he wrapped around George's and held behind his back to tug him along, with that usual swagger of his, towards the gents. 

George could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, the grin splitting his face, because Box wasn’t always so overt in this sort of company. Because he was holding his hand in a pub full of people they knew. Because damn if he wasn’t fit as hell and George couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. 

He shook his hair from his eyes and glanced across to where Morse sat glowering over his phone in the corner. He should have looked apologetic probably, sheepish or cute or something remotely reluctant, but George couldn’t help it, when Morse met his eyes… right before Ronnie pulled him through the door to the toilets.. George flipped him off with a laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the tumblr shenanigans, I'm sorry but this is a thing now.  
> Don't think too hard about it. Just accept it.
> 
> No one is dead. Everyone works together. This is a thing.


End file.
